


It's Been Raining for Days

by voleuse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>No coward soul is his, though he is given to copious groaning.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Raining for Days

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 10.20. Title and summary adapted from Amy Gerstler's _He_.

They counted the hours out of habit, synced to Mountain Standard Time that was, like everything else from their perspective, frozen to almost nothing.

It was three in the morning, and Sam could feel her spine creak as she trudged out of the lab. She focused on it, let the odd pain drown out the defeat she felt every time she crossed that threshold without a solution.

Cameron barreled into her, the puff of his breath the only warning she had before the floor surged up towards her, each joint throbbing as she made contact.

The shock of impact wore off in a moment, but she twisted anyway, startled out of her laboratory reverie. He rose on his arms, cursing before he seemed to finally realize what had happened.

"Sam?" He reared up, the weight of him re-centering on his hips, pressed against her. "God, sorry. You okay?"

She laid her head back against the floor and let loose a laugh. He stared for a second, then laughed with her, one of his hands curving against her cheek, brushing hair out of her eyes. She grinned up at him, and wondered when he had last laughed.

And that was when he kissed her.

*

 

Cameron showed up in her lab at odd hours, leaned against the bulkhead and watched her shift equations around. Sometimes he followed her after breakfast, and sometimes he jogged in, sweat beading on his neck as he ended his workout.

The first time he did it, she asked if he wanted to help, but he just shook his head.

"You'd just have to do the work all over again," he said, settling back into a chair. "I don't want to slow you down."

Sam shrugged and went back to work, weird as it felt to find him watching her whenever she looked up.

The third time he came to the lab, he watched so closely she could feel his breath against the back of her neck, and then his lips, and his arms slid around her waist.

She didn't get much work done for a while after that.

The fourth time, however, she kicked his feet off the console and said she would start with the basics, and it was simple, really, if he would just concentrate.

It wasn't, of course, but Cameron went over everything with her anyway. Science built from the ground up, after all, and Cameron was good at reminding her why she had already ruled something out.

*

 

She found him in her quarters once, draped over the foot of her bed, sleeping. She liked the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when she nudged him awake.

He stretched, his joints popping audibly, and looked over at the clock. "Sam, it's almost four in the morning," he said.

"I had an idea." She shrugged, settling next to him as she unlaced her boots. "It didn't pan out," she concluded, before he could ask.

He groaned, sitting up, and she leaned back against him. His shoulder was solid, a comfortable fit between her shoulder blades. He chuckled, and tugged at her ponytail. Her hair was getting long again.

"Tired?" he asked, his fingers twisting her hair gently.

Sam nodded, humming.

"So come here," he said, and he pulled her back into his arms.

*

 

There were days when Sam didn't see Cameron, aside from the group dinner in the mess hall. He would wink at her while passing the potatoes, and she would poke her fork at him when he tried to steal her carrots. And she would go one way, and he would go the other, and if he appeared in the lab, or in her quarters, so much the better.

Once, she sneaked into his quarters, her shoes scuffing against the splinters littering the floor. She shed her clothes piece by piece and slid under his sheets with a sigh.

She woke when warm skin brushed against hers, and she turned, smiling, into his kiss.


End file.
